


penguins

by hollstein_af



Series: kana ficlets [1]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/F, smash may be over but its never over in my heart, zoo date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana and karen go to the zoo<br/>Just a really short ficlet b/c its late</p>
            </blockquote>





	penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i just miss smash

Truth be told, Ana had stopped paying attention to the animals an hour ago. Of course in the beginning she was just as interested as karen but then she had made the mistake of sneaking a glance at her girlfriend by the penguin enclosure.

Karens face was radiant, her eyes lit up as she watched the penguins clumsily waddling around and Ana knew from that moment that she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off her for the rest of the trip. 

Watching Karen watch the animals was far more rewarding than watching them herself. Nothing could possibly compare to the look of wonder on Karens face when she looked at something she found beautiful. Ana knew this all too well because that was how karen looked at her. 

Ana was starting to realise something she had probably known deep down for a long time. She had never been happier than these last few months with Karen. She only wished she could find the words to tell her that.

It took a ridiculously long amount of time for Karen to realise that Ana's staring. Her smile widened when she finally noticed.

"what?", she asked, still smiling brightly. 

Ana schooled her expression into one of confidence. 

"I love you". 

It was the first time she'd ever said that, but it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
